


Bigger Than Us

by tbhcumedpant



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Emotionally Repressed, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Red Wheelbarrow, Tyrell is okay in this one, idk what to tag this but, tyrobot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhcumedpant/pseuds/tbhcumedpant
Summary: Tyrell is in the Red Wheelbarrow basement & Mr. Robot visits him. So many feelings, so little words ;(
Relationships: Mr. Robot/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bigger Than Us

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I know this one's veeeeery short and also a script (bruh). But I needed to clear my conscience from that last fic real quick, because Tyrobot is based and epic-pilled. We stan. Okay fuck it's almost 4 AM, I'm going 2 sleep.  
> ciao B^)

**INT. RED WHEELBARROW BASEMENT – UNSPECIFIED TIME**

We open to TYRELL sitting on his bed in the small room, intently focused on his laptop. The basement is dimly lit and the farthest thing from comfortable. Besides the bed, there’s only a small desk and a chair. Tyrell doesn’t look his best.

**TYRELL**

(dismissively, not looking up from the laptop)

Why are you here?

MR. ROBOT walks down the stairs.

**MR. ROBOT**

Thought I’d help you get some work done.

(then)

Unless that’s too much to ask of your majesty.

**TYRELL**

I’m glad you’re having fun while I’m essentially being held hostage.

**MR. ROBOT**

Oh, c’mon. Lighten up, it’s not the end of the world.

Mr. Robot grabs the chair and sits across from Tyrell.

**TYRELL**

Might as well be.

**MR. ROBOT**

Now you’re just being childish on pur—

**TYRELL**

Elliot. I—

Tyrell lets out an irritated sigh.

**TYRELL (CONT’D)**

I don’t want to talk right now.

**MR. ROBOT**

(through gritted teeth)

Can you at least look at me?

**TYRELL**

No.

**MR. ROBOT**

No?

**TYRELL**

No.

**MR. ROBOT**

Alright, fine. If you wanna be an ungrateful bastard—

**TYRELL**

(looking up for the first time)

Ungrateful? Ungrateful for what? For losing my job? For not being able to see my family? For being stuck under a fast food restaurant?

**MR. ROBOT**

Never mind.

**TYRELL**

No, tell me. Go on. What the _fuck_ am I being ungrateful for?

**MR. ROBOT**

I tried to do something nice – just for once – and you’re being a dick.

**TYRELL**

So, you get to pick and choose when you care?

Tyrell slams his laptop shut and turns to face Mr. Robot.

**MR. ROBOT**

What the hell are you talking about?

**TYRELL**

You _know_ what I’m talking about.

**MR. ROBOT**

Remind me.

**TYRELL**

At fsociety. When I tried to tell you I love—

**MR. ROBOT**

Oh. That. You know damn well there was important shit going on.

**TYRELL**

But what about us?

**MR. ROBOT**

(averting his gaze)

This whole thing is bigger than any of us.

**TYRELL**

That’s the problem. (pause) It was supposed to be _about_ us.

**MR. ROBOT**

I guess children have to grow out of Santa Claus, and revolutionary megalomaniacs have to grow out of god complexes. So it goes.

For a few moments, a heavy silence lies in the air.

**TYRELL**

Still, I never got an answer.

**MR. ROBOT**

Didn’t warrant one.

**TYRELL**

But—

**MR. ROBOT**

I don’t know what you want me to tell you.

(then, sarcastically)

That I want to hold hands? That everything hurts when you’re not there? That I fucking missed you? Huh? Is that what you want me to tell you?

**TYRELL**

(pause) Well, do you?

The two are looking at each other so intently, it almost looks as if they’re looking past each other, right through to the other side.

Mr. Robot pulls Tyrell into an unexpected kiss. It’s short and awkward. When they part, Mr. Robot refuses to look at Tyrell.

Tyrell looks confused. Opens his mouth to say something, then doesn’t.

A few moments pass, then Tyrell takes Mr. Robot’s hand.

They sit like that for a while.


End file.
